Dead bolt arrangements and bolts having cable operators are both known, broadly speaking, in the prior art. To comply with the duty to disclose known prior art under 37 C.F.R. 1.56, the following prior United States patent Nos. are made of record herein:
144,288; 913,269; 2,066,705; 2,879,725; 3,584,905.
The objective of the present invention is to significantly improve on the prior art, both in terms of structural simplicity and manufacturing practicality in a dead bolt cable lock capable of wide utility and affording maximum security in connection with various types of closures. Particularly, the invention entirely eliminates the need for intermediate links, levers and the like which are employed in the prior art to connect the cable operator to a bolt or bolts of a locking system. In the present invention, the several bolts are directly secured to a guided cable loop and are simultaneously shifted to and from active locking positions on a closure without lost motion and without the cost and complication of intermediate mechanisms.
Variants of the invention allow movement of the cable and bolts by simple rotation of a handle or through a handle driven mechanism which provides a mechanical advantage, or a system which increases bolt linear travel.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following description.